


È martedì, la vita va così (un giorno tocchi il cielo e l'altro giù nel cesso)

by dreiundzwanzig



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, e con i sentimenti, perché essere adolescenti fa un po' schifo, qui abbiamo problemi con le pesche
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreiundzwanzig/pseuds/dreiundzwanzig
Summary: Il calumet della pace lo offre Edoardo con un messaggio dopo tre giorni che si ignorano pure sedendo allo stesso banco, e lui per poco non lo rifiuta preso com'è a farsi vedere impegnato a messaggiare con questa o quella ragazza di cui a malapena ricorda il nome e riconosce solo l'icona di instagram.«Stasera BoJack Horseman da me. Se vuoi roba portatela.» dice, e lui legge solo l'anteprima lasciando il telefono acceso sulla scrivania, senza rispondere, tornando a tradurre Virgilio e rendendosi conto che per sta maturità sta nella merda più del dovuto — ma se uno come Chicco Rodi l'ha passata ed è entrato pure ad Economia si chiede perché non dovrebbe passarla lui.«Netflix ce l'ho anche io.» risponde, per poi buttare il telefono sul letto ancora sfatto, lontano dagli occhi e lontano dal cuore, lo schermo che continua ad illuminarsi alle sue spalle e lui che continua a non ricordarsi l'infinito di quel verbo al passato.





	È martedì, la vita va così (un giorno tocchi il cielo e l'altro giù nel cesso)

L’aneddoto del Bellini è forse il preferito di sua madre, quello da raccontare nei momenti di noia, quando la conversazione cade e la palpebra cede alla pesantezza di stomaco e alla digestione, quando le persone iniziano ad allontanarsi dal tavolo e son solo le due, il caffè non è ancora stato servito e non è ora di guardare i cellulari, ancora troppo presto per postare su instagram la bellezza dell’ennesima riunione familiare, di quel pasto tra amici.

Non c’è ricorrenza in cui quell’aneddoto non salti fuori, qualsiasi discorso riconducibile a quello specifico giorno della sua vita tutt’ora abbastanza lontano e annebbiato da non riuscire a tornare a galla neanche sforzandosi, masticando e rielaborando i racconti di chi c’era ed aveva più di sei anni, di chi ancora ride guardandolo con tenerezza nonostante un bambino non lo sia più ed abbia abbondantemente raggiunto la maggiore età ─ «Mettiti l’anima in pace, Federì.» aveva detto suo cugino, poggiandogli un gomito sulla testa «Te sei, e sempre sarai, il piccoletto di casa.»

E lui la cosa l’accettava di buon grado finché significava bustarelle stranamente un po’ più gonfie da parte di sua nonna, con meno gioia quando, invece, significava sentirsi sempre un po' più scemo degli altri.

La foto di quella sera, comunque,  ancora esiste nei meandri di quegli album fotografici di cui lui, purtroppo nativo digitale ed appassionato di foto su iPhone, non riesce a comprendere pienamente il fascino ─ ché le foto su carta lucida sembrano sempre un po’ troppo serie, troppo in posa, la consapevolezza di avere uno spazio predefinito, quel tanto e non più, che costringeva a cercare lo scatto perfetto e non cogliere l’attimo, lo scoppio di risa inaspettato, il gelato che cade dal cono, qualsiasi cosa spesso inconsistente.

Nei primi anni duemila non esisteva il culto dell’inutile e del ricordo a tutti i costi, si dice, e chissà come erano sopravvissuti i suoi senza poter fare dirette instagram dei concerti da guardare e riguardare durante i momenti di noia o di nostalgia.

Il nocciolo della questione, in ogni caso, era che al matrimonio dei suoi genitori ─ che avevano deciso di mettere la “testa a posto” relativamente tardi e con un pargolo di sei anni ancora nel pieno della fase del “perché?”- s’era preso la prima, colossale, sbronza della sua vita e l’aveva fatto ingerendo una quantità tale di Bellini da farlo cadere addormentato sotto ad uno dei tavoli del gazebo in cui poi sarebbe avvenuto il taglio della torta ─ inutile dire che questo aveva scatenato un certo panico in tutto il parentame che, con la tempestività dei migliori film americani, aveva organizzato vere e proprie squadre di ricerca per trovare il pupo scomparso. Questa parte, chissà come mai, era quella che preferiva dell’intera storia.

«Siamo riusciti a non far ubriacare quella spugna di zio Mario» iniziava sempre sua madre, guardandolo già con la risata in canna «E invece lo scherzetto ce l’ha fatto Federico.»

Federico che si stringe nelle spalle e si chiede di quanto scherzetti i suoi genitori non siano al corrente e di quanti, in un passato per lui lontano, ché gli anni Ottanta gli sembrano quasi una parolaccia, i suoi allora adolescenti genitori avevano fatto ai suoi allora giovani nonni.

I suoi problemi con le pesche, si dice, devono essere iniziati lì, quel giorno, e devono essersi evoluti con la sua avversione verso qualsiasi cosa che di pesca avesse anche solo un vago retrogusto: e così il tè freddo era solo al limone, i drink avevano sempre un sapore quanto più possibile amaro, il Labello della sua prima fidanzatina sempre e solo alla ciliegia — ché con le ciliegie non aveva problemi, assolutamente, e poi quel burrocacao le sporcava le labbra di rosso e gli faceva venire ancor più voglia di darle un bacio.

Poi era arrivata Ravenna, con la pioggia e i viaggi in autobus, le storie deliranti su instagram mentre uno della II E caccia fuori un ukulele e li fa cantare tutti, stonare tutti, sbaglia gli accordi talmente tante volte che alla fine dimenticano anche cosa stessero tentando di suonare, il suo primo tiro a qualcosa che non fosse una sigaretta e l'alcol imbucato nelle camere dopo il coprifuoco.

Poi arriva Ravenna e, con questa, più casini di quella volta che pensava di aver ingravidato Stella.

Quella città da due anni è diventata impronunciabile ed i suoi amici lo sanno ma non se lo spiegano, Chicco continua a prenderlo per il culo e Rocco gli chiede come possa essergli più antipatica Ravenna di Riccione, ché dopo quella canzone passata in radio ad ogni momento il solo leggere il nome gli fa salire il voltastomaco e almeno a Ravenna ci sono i mosaici delle donne col monociglio.

Ogni volta che salta fuori sto discorso Edoardo finge di fare altro, che sia sfogliare pigramente un libro, guardare le notifiche su instagram o guardarsi intorno con la sua solita aria disinteressata, e si limita a lanciare un'occhiata che zittisce gli altri due il tempo che ci vuole a far partire le solite proteste — «E sciogliti un po', Edoà!» borbotta Chicco, sempre con lo stesso tono, ed Edoardo si limita solo a lasciar andare un grosso respiro, come se fin troppo spesso trattenesse l'aria, mettendo così fine alla discussione.

_ È timido _ .  _ Edoardo è timido. _ A volte lo vorrebbe urlare e smettere di sentire le solite battutine, i soliti commentini che gli fanno sempre un po' venire l'orticaria — ché lui Edoardo lo conosce bene, lo conosce da anni, è il suo braccio destro anche quando il braccio serve solo per stringersi un po' vicini e non pensare a quanto faccia schifo la vita anche se hai solo diciotto anni, per passarsi una birra quando si finisce di nuovo per stare a casa da soli e a stare zitti ci si fa male e allora tanto vale farsi una partita a FIFA insieme.

Lo pensa ogni volta e non gli piace la voce che ha quando lo fa, nella sua testa suona quasi addolcita, intenerita, e lui non vuole essere né dolce né tenero con Edoardo Incanti, ché non capisce il motivo per cui si comporta così, ché la risposta che si dà a certe domande è tristemente univoca.

A Ravenna pensa ancora solo lui, questo è chiaro.

Non gliene fa una colpa, probabilmente il problema risiede nel suo esser stato il meno ubriaco dei due, la sua avversione per quel dannato frutto che gli ha impedito di dar fondo a quella bottiglia di vodka alla pesca che Edoardo aveva imbucato nella camera che condividevano e gli ha regalato un altro ricordo spiacevole solo a metà — spiacevole per la metà superiore del corpo, quella con la sua testa che continua a riproporgli le stesse immagini da ormai ventiquattro mesi, incredibilmente piacevole per quella inferiore che, con una certa impertinenza, si sveglia sempre al ricordo di quella scena.

Le pomiciate ubriache sono qualcosa di normale, anche suo padre gli racconta di arditi giochi di lingua con quel suo compagno, Stefano, durante la memorabile gita a Nizza del suo quarto anno, la racconta come un aneddoto qualsiasi, come l'aneddoto del Bellini, e sua madre ripete sempre che Stefano l'ha baciato anche e da lì, ogni singola volta, parte una lunga disquisizione circa l'ars baciatoria di quest'uomo che Federico non ha mai incontrato.

«La buona notizia è che non sono gay.» s'era detto, guardandosi allo specchio, ripensando alle parole di suo padre, e sistemandosi i capelli — i brufoletti scemi iniziano a sparire, si compiace, si chiede se presto o tardi riuscita anche ad avere una barbetta degna di tale nome perché a sembrare un po' più grande potrebbe quasi farci l'abitudine.

Ad Edoardo la barbetta inizia a crescere, niente di che ma sicuramente meglio del suo niente e basta: è sempre sembrato più grande della sua età, Edo, fin dal primo superiore, sempre con quell'espressione seria dietro alla quale ben pochi possono vedere, nonostante la testa un tempo ostinatamente riccia non è mai stato l'angioletto di nessuno.

Si lava i denti con foga, ed è incazzato e non sa perché, sputa il dentifricio nel lavandino e resiste all'idea di buttare la testa sotto al getto d'acqua solo per lavarsi via certi pensieri che credeva di aver ormai archiviato, chiuso a chiave in qualche cassettino strano della memoria insieme a quelle formule di fisica che non riesce proprio a ricordare, ma che sono tornati a galla dopo aver visto Edoardo sparire in camera con  _ Labbionda _ (scritto così, tutto attaccato, come comprare nella sua testa) durante la grigliata a casa di Chicco Rodi.

E così lui, per ripicca, aveva iniziato a far fastidio a Jessica Rabbit, lì, Eva la fidanzata di quell'idiota di Giovanni che è idiota solo perché si crede tanto fuori da tutto, che ci si tiene in segno di superiorità.

Edoardo e Labbionda avevano scopato, non il giorno della festa, no, perché Cappuccetto Nero aveva rovinato tutto ma l'avevano fatto poi, Edoardo gliel'aveva raccontato con tanto di particolari e lui aveva pure applaudito, ammazza che tombeur des femmes il suo amico!, complimenti signor Incanti!

Lui ed Eva quasi non s'erano manco toccati: c'era stato un bacio dato per ripicca, la voglia di far dispetto da entrambe le parti, e nient'altro — ché Eva è bella, davvero, ma anche Alica, che è la sua ragazza, è bella ed entrambe sono belle ma non ballano con i tacchi a spillo sul suo stomaco, no, quella sensazione non la sente e magari è solo che è troppo giovane è un giorno troverà qualcuno con cui provare certe cose.

Perché a lui di Eva frega davvero poco, e vorrebbe tanto sapere dove davvero sta la sua attenzione, ma questo non può dirlo perché, altrimenti, dovrebbe ammettere che qualcuno sul suo stomaco ci balla davvero e, più che con i tacchi a spillo, lo fa con i tacchetti degli scarpini da calcio — ed Edoardo a calcio è pure una mezza sega ma è un piacere vederlo giocare, lui e la sua eleganza che dà quasi fastidio.

  
  


La certezza è arrivata come un fulmine a ciel sereno in una giornata che di sereno aveva ben poco, le prime gocce di pioggia che pinticchiavano l’asfalto di Roma portando finalmente refrigerio e tutti quelli di Villa radunati nel salotto di casa Incanti a sfondarsi di schifezze e perdere la dignità a Guitar Hero.

«Sto facendo le carte per andare a studiare a Londra.» aveva esordito lui, mettendo in carica il telefono come se non stesse dicendo niente di che, i piedi scalzi sul parquet di casa che non fanno rumore quando torna a buttarsi sul divano. «Mio padre vuole vendere sta casa così ci trasferiamo tutti su e smette di fare la spola, sostiene che è ora che sia un po’ più presente nella mia vita.» 

«E se ne accorge dopo diciotto anni che sarebbe ora di essere più presente nella tua vita?» 

La gomitata di Rocco gli arriva dritta sulle costole, precisa e dolorosa, più affilata dello sguardo stanco e un po’ ferito che Edoardo gli rivolge prima di tornare a fare quello che sa fare meglio: far finta che non gli interessi, tirare le gambe sul divano e tornare a farsi i cazzi suoi mentre il mondo gli esiste intorno senza toccarlo minimamente.

Vorrebbe dargli un pugno.

Ma non può farlo perché è il suo miglior amico ─  _ «Gran bel miglior amico di merda che sei.» _ gli ripete Chicco, un po’ troppo spesso, e Federico è sempre a tanto così da chiedergli che ne sa lui, che ne sa di tutto quello che hanno passato e che si son detti. Che ne sai, eh, Francesco Rodi, ne vuoi sapere più di lui che c’è passato? Cosa hai visto che lui non sa?

Si limita ad alzare il dito medio in una direzione generica, il vaffanculo che è un po’ più rivolto al mondo che a quell’imbecille di Rodi, perché è stanco e quella giornata gli ha già rotto le palle e lui di solito non è così, lui è il primo ad arrivare e l’ultimo ad andarsene ma proprio non è giornata, proprio no.

«Restate pure a farvi le seghe sulle schitarrate rock.» dice, alzandosi e recuperando le scarpe che ha sparato dall’altra parte della sala. «Io vado da Elia che tanto qua è una palla, Rocco manco un po’ d’erba è riuscito a portare, mi tocca andare dagli amici di Garau, che brutta fine che ho fatto!»

Edoardo lo guarda andarsene senza fare un fiato e lui, ancora una volta, vorrebbe dargli un pugno, rompergli quel bel naso che si ritrova e sputargli in faccia tutto, ogni singola parola, ogni momento degli ultimi due anni, e invece imbocca solo la porta facendo le scale di corsa per non dare calci a qualcosa ché, di tumefatto e dolorante, basta già il suo ego e certo non ha bisogno di contundere nient'altro.

  
  


Il calumet della pace lo offre Edoardo con un messaggio dopo tre giorni che si ignorano pure sedendo allo stesso banco, e lui per poco non lo rifiuta preso com'è a farsi vedere impegnato a messaggiare con questa o quella ragazza di cui a malapena ricorda il nome e riconosce solo l'icona di instagram.

_ «Stasera BoJack Horseman da me. Se vuoi roba portatela.» _ dice, e lui legge solo l'anteprima lasciando il telefono acceso sulla scrivania, senza rispondere, tornando a tradurre Virgilio e rendendosi conto che per sta maturità sta nella merda più del dovuto — ma se uno come Chicco Rodi l'ha passata ed è entrato pure ad Economia si chiede perché non dovrebbe passarla lui.

_ «Netflix ce l'ho anche io.» _ risponde, per poi buttare il telefono sul letto ancora sfatto, lontano dagli occhi e lontano dal cuore, lo schermo che continua ad illuminarsi alle sue spalle e lui che continua a non ricordarsi l'infinito di quel verbo al passato.

  
  


«Io a Londra non ci voglio andare ma mio padre ha toccato i cinquanta e s'è ricordato che sono tutto quello che gli resta.» lo dice con gli occhi chiusi, Edoardo, i fotogrammi che scorrono sulla TV e lui che, probabilmente, non ha visto neanche una scena da che hanno schiacciato play — ché Federico è debole e, alla fine, alla chiamata ha risposto perché si è reso conto che, in quel momento, Edoardo debole lo è davvero ed ha bisogno di qualcuno, chiunque, che possa stargli vicino.

_ «È solo che per lui è un po' più difficile che per tutti gli altri» _ aveva detto sua madre dopo la prima volta in cui l'avevano invitato a cena e Federico sa che è vero, che non solo  _ per _ lui ma anche  _ con _ lui è tutto un po' più difficile.

Mette in pausa la puntata e chiude gli occhi anche lui, si schiarisce la voce, se pensa di star facendo uno dei suoi tanti discorsi mentali gli sembra più facile, le parole vengono fuori più facilmente, non gli si bloccano in gola come ogni volta che ci prova.

«Non è sbagliato volere una vita normale. Tipo di quelle con nessuna nuova au pair da conoscere, nessuno che ti vuole insegnare il francese o cose così.»

E lo sente ridere, piano, una risata leggera che non fa davvero rumore e si chiede se è già ora di essere quel braccio destro che abbraccia o se ancora deve restare così, con gli occhi chiusi e il telecomando in mano, a chiedersi perché è ancora incazzato con lui per una cosa vecchia di quasi tre anni.

«Neanche mi conosce, si sta praticamente mettendo in casa uno sconosciuto.» batte la mano sul ginocchio come a dare un tempo ai suoi pensieri così che vadano tutti per la stessa strada, arriccia le labbra «E pure io sto entrando in casa di uno sconosciuto. A volte ci penso.»

«E allora scappa con i soldi, no?»

«Ho detto sconosciuto, non delinquente.»

«E tu fai lo sconosciuto delinquente, che problema c'è?»

Si stringe nelle spalle con fare fintamente serio, gli occhi aperti quel che basta a spiare  la reazione dell'altro e vede quelle di Edoardo rilassarsi, lo vede dal modo in cui anche il collo sembra più morbido, dal modo in cui il respiro sembra davvero riempirgli i polmoni, allarga la cassa toracica, forse gli alleggerisce i pensieri — perché li vede che gli adombrano gli occhi, li vede bene, ed ora che sono chiusi non può sapere se se ne sono andati.

È in momenti come questi che si ricorda perché è facile essere amici di Edoardo, ché sa che il silenzio conta più di mille parole e rispetta chi non ha niente da dire, dietro alla sua spocchia nasconde bene le sue paure e la fatica che ha fatto a farsi emotivamente da solo — ed ecco forse l'unica cosa che con lui non è difficile, stare in silenzio ad ascoltare le proprie teste in un silenzio così totale da credere di poter anche sentire i pensieri altrui.

«Sei ancora incazzato con me per Ravenna, vero?» dritto al punto, fa male allo stomaco e lo obbliga a confezionare una bella bugia su misura, la infiocchetta bene per regalarla al suo migliore amico insieme a tutti i suoi dubbi mai chiariti, a quelle notti un po' strane in cui si chiede come sarebbe andata se non avessero avuto anche un devastato Rocco in camera.

«Non sono incazzato per Ravenna. È roba vecchia.»

«Lo sei. Ed io avrei voluto essere più sobrio.»

«Capita a tutti una pomiciata ubriaca, tranquillo, non m'hai traumatizzato e non ti proporrò come prossimo pretendente di Rametta.»

«E comunque m'è piaciuto. Nel senso: è stato bello, un bel ricordo, non faccio finta di dimenticarmelo perché sei un maschio. Tienilo a mente.»

«Vabbè, dai, questo mi ripaga di tutte le prese per il culo di Rodi e Martucci. E comunque sì, non è stato male. Nonostante la vodka alla pesca.»

«Sono diventato come Stefano per tuo padre.»

Una risata, il telefono che squilla attaccando subito la segreteria e la televisione che ancora mostra un frame di BoJack con un occhio mezzo chiuso e la bocca storta, lui che si dà una pacca in fronte.

«Ma quindi ti sei già pomiciato la mia futura moglie?»

 


End file.
